Beauty and the beat
by xXmikuXx
Summary: A story about How beauty met with the beat (A/N:Improved new chapter Please read)


-BEAUTY AND THE BEAT-

(Disclaimer:I don't own gauken alice!)

(A/N:hey guy's!I started to re-do the whole chappie cuz their was a whole lot of mistakes!I mean I shouldn't have made you-chi kiss mikan!Ugh!But im so glad you guy's didn't take my errors 's I've improved!So enjoy!)

{0}

-Chapter one:The upper hand- (A/N:just to let you know she's speaking as the third person)

Hey im Mikan Sakura! So have you ever heard of ''**MIXPIXAL''**?No?Well you should because I'm in it excuse my 'cockyness' .(**A/N:Im not even sure if that's a word XD)** Anyway's the story about my life your about to read,is really 's stupid because Hotaru made me be the narrator for this this story is about my life,hold on did I just call my life stupid?Okay…Lets just get on with the story…

Once apon a time their was a girl named ''me''.Im not saying her name is actually ''me'' her names my name an- uh….You know what,lets just get to the was a 'Urban Dancer',and a 'Ballet Dancer'.Her parents are the world's best dancer's,despite her parents are like 25 years single day Mikan practice's for her parent's expectations,to dance,to have fun,and to live life as the fullest.

Everything was just normal until one day…

Mikan's P.o.v

''Hey mom & dad''

My mom looked at me and smiled.

''Mikan we have a surprise for you!'' my dad said.

''What''

''Were going back to Japan!'' They said in perfect harmony.

I screamed and hugged both of them.

''We get to go back there!''I said excitedly

''Yup!And remember when you said you wanted a new manager!''mom said.

''We got anna as your new manger!She can manage your dance schedule's and manag your public appearance's!''dad said.

I smiled and said ''so when are we going?''

''Tommorow,so pack your bag's''mom said.

I nodded and went up to my room.

I jumped on my bed as soon as I went into my room.

Suddenly my phone started vibrating,so I took it out.

I saw a text message notification,so I opened it.

Fr:Anna

Are YOU excited AS I AMM!

I smiled and replied back.

To:Anna

DUURRRR OF COURSE I AM,I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET YOU AGAIN!

Anna texted back.

Fr:Anna

Oh sh*t!Gotta go!I've gotta organize I limo for you when you arrive here!

To:Anna

KK!

I yelped and closed my phone.

I went to my wardrobe and pulled out everything,then put it into a luggage.

I zipped it closed then dragged it beside my bed.

''I can't wait!'' I said as I slipped into my bed.

(AIRPORT TIMESKIP!)

Me and my parents entered the airplane and found our seat's.

We took our seat's and waited ti'll the plane took off.

I took out my headphone's and listened to 'oppa gangnam style' until I fell asleep.

As soon as I woke up we already landed in japan,and my dad was getting our luggage's.

''HEY!YOUR THE FAMOUS MIKAN''I heard a crowd of people say.

''DUDE,SHE'SSO HAWT!'

''HEY HER PARENT'S ARE THE WORLD"S BEST DANCER'S!''

''HOLY SH*T''

As soon as we got our luggage we dashed out of the plane.

A limo was awaiting us we gave our luggage to the guy and went inside.

The limo drove us to a huge mansion that we owned before we left to America.

The limo drove inside.

I saw my friend standing their at the door-steps awaiting for me.

I stepped out of the limo,and as soon as she saw me she gawked.

''OH MY GAWWWWD!MIKAN YOUR HAWT!''she said.

''Same to you''

She ran to me screaming ''AHHHH!'' then she hugged me, really,really tight.

I broke apart the hug and said ''can I practice in your studio''.

She nodded and grabbed my dragged me inside the mansion then into the dance studio.

''So what song'' anna said.

''R.I.P rita ora'' I said.

I walked to the center of the studio and awaited for the music to start.

lyrics  
[Rita Ora - Chorus]  
R.I.P, to the girl you used to see  
Her days are over, baby she's over

I leaned back as the music shuddered.

I decided to give you all of me  
Baby come closer, baby come closer

I started to move like robot as the music became up-beat

[Tinie Tempah]  
Sexy senorita, I feel you ora  
Jump out at no remoter  
Get in my flying saucer  
I'll make you call me daddy  
Even though you ain't my daughter  
Baby I ain't talking books  
When I say that I can take you across the borders  
I'm young and free, I'm London G  
I'm tongue and cheek  
So they be giving us some try to drink  
Slow and steady for me  
Go on like a jersey for me  
And say the words soon as you're ready for me

[Rita Ora]  
I'm ready for ya  
Hit 'em all, switch it up  
Put 'em on, zip it up  
Let my perfume, soak into your sweater  
Say you'll be here soon, sooner the better  
No option for, you saying no  
I run this game, just a play a role  
Follow my lead, what you waiting for?Thought it over and decided tonight is your night

[Chorus]  
R.I.P, to the girl you used to see  
Her days are over, baby she's over  
I decided to give you all of me  
Baby come closer, baby come closer

[Rita Ora]  
Nothing on, I strut around  
I do it big, I shut it down  
I wonder if you'll be able to handle me  
Mental pictures, no cameras please

[Chorus]  
R.I.P, to the girl you used to see  
Her days are over, baby she's over  
Baby come closer, baby come closer  
(I, I, I'm ready for ya)

[Bridge]  
Yeah I hear you talking  
Don't know who you trying to flatter  
Got my mind made up  
(I, I, I'm ready for ya)  
I'm in contro, but with you being a man, you don't seem to understand  
(I, I, I'm ready for ya)I, I, I'm ready for ya  
I, I, I'm ready for ya  
So keep thinking you the man  
Cause it's all part of a plan  
I, I, I'm ready for ya

[Outro]  
R.I.P, to the girl you used to see  
Her days are over...

And with that I backflipped.

''Wow mikan you've gotten better''I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around and saw Tsubasa smirking.

''But not as good as me'' he said.

''Puh-leaz in your messed up dream's''I said to him.

''So how's my cousin'' he said.

''Great,as usual,kicking your ass at being a great dancer''

He scoffed and said '' Well you sir,is a ''Great Ass Kicker''

I laughed and punched his arm playfully.

''Ow-that hurt''he said sarcastically.

''Shut up Gay-baka''

''Bet you can't beat me at karate''

''Try-me''

He tried to hit me but I dodged it.

I snapped at his left direction and he looked at it,so then I kicked his face.

He stood up and spit out blood.

I started to laugh ''after 12 year's you still can't beat me up''.

''Well,that's true but can you beat the ''mixpixal'' at the Janx battle''

I looked at him confusingly and said ''what do you even mean?''

**_To be continued…._**


End file.
